Talk:Patavig
Trivia? Doe we really need the dissertation about the unlikeliness of an ammonia-ocean or ammonia based life forms? This seems like another Chasca to me. After all, the game (which is the ultimate in canon) has stated that there is an ammonia ocean and ammonia based life-forms. This means that it is not "extremely unlikely". Also, where is the information on the luminosity of the star coming from? And it does not state that the oceans are solely composed of ammonia. They could be ammonia seas just like the Earth's oceans are composed of water. They are composed primarily of water, but also contain other elements (namely sodium chloride) that result in seawater having a lower freezing point than your regular, garden variety H2O. Again, I feel too many assumptions are being made, and the results fly in the face of what we know to be (in-game) fact. SpartHawg948 22:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :FWIW, I actually found that to be one of the more interesting bits of "trivial" observation — it never would have occurred to me to check the melting point of ammonia (and apparently not BioWare either ). I imagine that the luminosity is the result of a simple computation based on the star sequence and the distances involved. Well simple if you're an astrophysicist... (which I'm most definitely not) --DRY 23:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I see what you are saying, it's just that, like on the Chasca page, I don't really see it as relevant. It is a bit of trivia based on assumptions that argues that a piece of canon information from the game is, at best, "extremely unlikely". As it is: a) making assumptions, which is in the realm of speculation; and b) arguing a point that is (in-game at least) demonstrably false, I think it unnecessary. SpartHawg948 00:58, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::The melting point of ammonia, and all other materials, changes with higher or lower air pressure. It's possible. 09:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) To divert from the science and go onto the politics: anyone have any idea why the volus are in negotiations with the humans for Patavig? It doesn't seem like the Alliance should have any influence in the Macedon system anyway such that the volus would require such discussions? Or am I being a n00b and missing something obvious? Molten Scandium 02:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Because the volus breath ammonia, which humans can't. The Artemis Tau cluster falls inside Alliance territory and because of that, the volus have to negotiate to colonize a world outside volus or turian territory. The Alliande has industial outposts in the Artemis Tau cluster and therefore it is Alliance territory. Lancer1289 02:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Humans have domain over the world (legally) and the volus are a client race of teh turians. Also they want the planet because it can support volusian (made up word) life without the needof a suit ralok 02:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The Artemis Tau cluster falls inside Alliance territory - That would make sense if true, but needed? "Inside Alliance territory" would seem a little difficult to define in a setting where geopolitical (astropolitical?) territory is built around topological "islands" of systems near mass relays, rather than huge contiguous swathes of human-controlled space. Molten Scandium 03:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Well that does make sence becuase the entire cluster is in Alliance space. While you are correct about the way terriroty is colonized, for terms of territory for nations here on Earth. It is by area and that gov't has claims in that terrioty, which is usually a whole cluster or a system. In this case, the whole Artemis Tau cluster falls under the Systems Alliance, because of the colony on Therum and Proteus. So here is does fall under Alliance territory so the volus need to negotiate to colonize the world. Lancer1289 03:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it would seem to me that a better way to think of it would be not to think in terms of 'territory', but more along the lines of 'spheres of influence', which are based around colonized planets. Not sure if that'll help, but it works for me. SpartHawg948 03:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::In this case, the whole Artemis Tau cluster falls under the Systems Alliance, because of the colony on Therum and Proteus. - Makes sense; fair enough! Molten Scandium 11:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Protests There is a news report in ME2 about the 5th fleet visiting this planet. When they do volus stage protests calling for independence from the turian Hierarchy. This is worth noting on the page I think.